fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Rok Płynnego Koszmaru
Logo RPK Fikcja autorstwa Theryi. Jest to moja pierwsza taka fikcja, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Być może będę potrzebowała rad bardziej doświadczonych użytkowników, tak więc każda ocena mojej pracy będzie tu mile widziana. Nagrodą dla zwycięzcy fikcji będzie 1.000.000$. W walce o te pieniądze bierze udział 12 osób (jest to dość mało, ale... no cóż... wymyślanie większej ilości ludzi sprawiłoby mi kłopot). Prowadzącą jest "przemiła" dziewczyna imieniem Agnes (nie, nie będzie Chrisa). 'Zawodnicy i parę słów o nich:' Amy - typowa punkówa. Ma wygoloną lewą stronę głowy. Na prawej stronie znajdują się włosy do ramion w kolorze czerwonym. Nosi glany 15 dziurkowe, czarną koszulkę z symbolem anarchii i jeansowe, podziurawione spodnie. Pochodzi z USA. Bob - Jeśli wiecie, jak wygląda przeciętny rasta... macie już wyobrażenie o Bobie. Postać ta ma zawsze łatwo w życiu... potrafi zjednać sobie ludzi... i potwory za pomocą... marihuany. Pochodzi z Jamajki. Stefania '''- Postać stworzona przez moją koleżankę z reala. Ubiera się głównie w sukienki, balerinki i trampki. Włosy sięgają jej za ramiona. Jest miłą dziewczyną, ale... określiłabym ją raczej jako cichą wodę. Kto wie, co kryje pod warstwą nieśmiałej, milutkiej i pomocnej Polki? '''Izma - Pochodzi z Peru - jest sprytna i specjalizuje się w odnajdywaniu kryjówek. Nie umiem się narazie doszukać u niej żadnych wad, ale... kto wie co wyjdzie na jaw w trakcie reality show? Co do jej wyglądu... nosi czarny bezrękawnik, długie jeansy, rękawiczki bez palców i trampki. Ma odrobinę dłuższe włosy niż Stefania. Shinji - Japończyk. Mądry i nawet ładny. Ma jednak pewną wadę - ciągle śpi. Co by tu o nim więcej pisać? Ubiera się w zwykły T-shirt bez nadruku, jeansy i trampki. Włosy do ramion. Vlad - Psychopata z Rumunii. Jest totalnie nieobliczalny. Ma czerwone włosy do ramion i wygoloną prawą stronę głowy. Kogoś wam to przypomina? Tak! Przez ten właśnie fakt jest on ciągle mylony z Amy! Ubiera się... różnie... Ale to nieważne. Lepiej wiedzieć o tym, że zawsze nosi przy sobie siekierę! Katherine '''- Dziewczyna z subkultury popularnie znanej jako emo. Nie muszę chyba opisywać jej wyglądu? Jest Angielką. Ciągle płacze, ale ma ku temu powód. Jaki? No cóż... aby się dowiedzieć - trzeba przeczytać moje wypociny! '''Judasz - Pochodzi z Izraela. Jego motto to "Nawracajcie się i wierzcie w Ewangelię!!". (dałam mu na imię Judasz, aby przedstawić ciekawą ironię losu). Gość ma dobre intencje, ale nawracanie ludzi nie za bardzo mu wychodzi. Ubiera się jak ludzie w czasach Jezusa. Ma włosy do ramion. Einar- Pochodzi z jednego najpiękniejszych krajów świata, a mianowicie... Norwegii. Problem tylko w jego osobie. Jest przedstawicielem norweskich blackmetalowców (wariaci palący kościoły, itd. Świetnie się dobrali z Judaszem, co?). Ma długie włosy do pasa, jasną skórę i typowy dla takich jak on makijaż (bez którego wygląda jak zupełnie inny człowiek). Ubiera się jedynie na czarno nosi 30 dziurkowe glany. Na jego ubraniach jest mnóstwo ćwieków, kolców, i takich tam. Aithne - No to ja. Tak. Moja postać. Ma czarne włosy do kolan, jasną skórę i zielone oczy. Pochodzi z Irlandii. Nosi czarny bezrękawnik, ćwiekowaną obrożę na szyi (takie... no trochę mniejsze ćwieki. Byleby kto nie myślał o tych, które nosi Einar), czerwoną spódnicę do kolan w szkocką kratkę, podarte legginsy i glany 20 dziurkowe. Jest bezdomna, kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem reality show, straciła wszystko, co miała. Blair - Kraj, z którego pochodzi to Tunezja... która dziękuje światu za to, że udało jej się pozbyć tej dziewczyny na czas trwania reality show. Diva, lalunia... plastic fantastic... nazywaj ją jak chcesz! Carlos- Pochodzi z Hiszpani. Jest to chłopak o brązowych włosach do połowy pleców i błękitnych oczach. Ubiera się podobnie jak Shinji. Nosi czerwonobiałą bandanę. Nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoją gitarą, której nawet dał imię. Odcinki: *Kwalifikacje cz.I: Koszmarna Podróż *Kwalifikacje cz.II: To ponad ludzkie siły, czyli Koszmarna Podróż - ciąg dalszy *Odcinek 1.Walcz samemu, ale jednocześnie dla dobra drużyny *Odcinek 2.Wspinaczka na szczyt Wiecznego Śniegu *Odcinek 3.Praca nad sobą ma wiele znaczeń *Odcinek 4.Świat w zasięgu ręki *Odcinek 5.(Nie)idealnie dobrani - odcinek Walentynkowy *Odcinek 6.Wrzuć piłkę do kosza i nie oglądaj się za siebie *Odcinek 7.Rok Płynnego Koszmaru - Podsumowanie! Czyli płynna masakra! *Odcinek 8.Cała noc w lesie śmierci - i co jeszcze? *Odcinek 9.Tragiczne łowy i jeszcze gorsze zakończenie *Odcinek 10.Decyzja Przegranych - czyli sprawiedliwość, która zanika *Odcinek 11.Podsumowanie Płynnego Koszmaru - czyli Zgromadzenie Świrów *Odcinek 12.Battle Against Time - ćwierćfinał *Odcinek 13.Otruj nieśmiertelnego - półfinał *Odcinek 14.Wielka Powtórka - finał Drużyny: Drużyna Wojowników Lodowej Pustyni: *Izma *Shinji *Stefania *Aithne *Katherine - Eliminacja w odcinku 1. *Vlad Drużyna Noname: *Amy *Bob - Eliminacja w odcinku 4. *Judasz *Einar *Carlos - Eliminacja w odcinku 6. *Blair - Eliminacja w odcinku 2. Reszta zwodników dotrwała do rozwiązania drużyn. Po rozwiązaniu Drużyn: *Izma - Eliminacja w odcinku 10 *Shinji - Eliminacja w odcinku 8. *Amy - Eliminacja w odcinku 12. *Stefania - Zwyciężczyni *Aithne - Rezygnacja w odcinku 9. *Einar - Rezygnacja w odcinku 9. *Vlad - II miejsce *Judasz - Eliminacja w odcinku 13. Ciekawostki i informacje: Ciekawostki: *Izma i Stefania stworzone są przez moje koleżanki i ich zachowanie jest wymyślone przez nie. Tak więc - zero pretensji do mnie! *Agnes jest fanką Chrisa... No, bo kto o normalnych zmysłach mógłby wymyślać tak posrane zadania jak np. samodzielna podróż z Grenlandii na Alaskę? *Nie napisałam tego w żadnym odcinku - więc piszę to tu - zawodnicy zwierzają się w wychodku (jest mi to potrzebne do napisania paru scen). *Fikcja ta jest na podstawie mojego komiksu! *Carlos nazwał swoją gitarę Betty (to dla osób nie czytających kwalifikacji) Informacje: *Masz jakąś propozycje na zadanie? Albo może chcesz mi pomóc ukształtować relacje między postaciami? Zapraszam Tutaj! *A tu coś dla ludzi, których być może wkurza wątek niemalże pierwszoplanowej Aithne - muszę pisać o niej dużo, bo nie mam w planach wystawienia jej w jakiejkolwiek innej fikcji (no chyba, że jako cameo). Kategoria:Zakończone fikcje